1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrowetting display apparatus and a dye composition for electrowetting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been studies on optical elements that have a cell containing two or more liquids which are immiscible with each other (for example, two liquids of an oil and a hydrophilic liquid), and operate by applying a voltage. As such optical elements, an optical shutter, a variable focus lens, an image display apparatus, and the like are known, and in recent years, in particular, techniques using an electrowetting phenomenon have attracted attention.
As an example of a technique using an electrowetting phenomenon, an electrowetting display, including a first substrate and a second substrate that are disposed to face each other, plural protrusions defining plural pixel units, a non-electroconductive first fluid sealed in a pixel unit between two adjacent protrusions and a second fluid that is an electroconductive or polar liquid immiscible with the first fluid, has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-86668).
As a colorant, a number of colorants are known, and for example, a methine-based colorant having a methine group has been widely used conventionally (see, for example, International Publication No. 2008/142086). Further, as an example of the methine-based colorant, a dipyrromethene colorant and the like are known (see, for example, JP-A No. 2011-095732), and these colorants include a complex compound coordinated to a metal atom or a metal compound.